Halloween Candy
by G. Lonely
Summary: Mac isn't aloud to go trick or treating. Then, Bloo tells him to sneak out. What will happen?


Author's Note

This story was co-created by fan111. This will basically be his first story going under my name. We know Halloween is gone, but who cares? Hope you enjoy!

****

HOLLOWEEN CANDY

Chapter 1

It was a dark a stormy night. No, just kidding it was a sunny day before Halloween, and everyone at Foster's was helping decorate. "Bloo! Stop eating candy and help decorate!" yelled Franky as she was putting up black and orange streamers. "Yeah, well, you see, I would, but I, um, hurt my leg." Replied Bloo. "Bloo, you don't have legs." Said Mac. "Yeah well, bye!" as Bloo ran off. Franky's face turned red and steam came out of her ears. "Ms. Francis, please keep your voice down and continue with your work. It is almost Hollows Eve and I want everything to be perfect." Said Mr. Haraman. "Ah, shut it you stupid excuse for a mammal!" cried Franky. "Ms. Francis, I'll have you know I'm as much mammal as anyone else." Replied Mr. Haraman. "Ah, Mr. Haraman, nobody here is a mammal, we're imaginary friends." Said Wilt. "Ah, yes, well, um, carry on." Mr. Haraman then hopped away.

"So, you guys ready for Halloween?" asked Franky. "You bet!" "Si!" "Cocoa!" "No" Everyone stopped and looked at Mac. "What? Why not?" asked Franky. "Because, my mom never lets me go trick or treating. She doesn't even let me pass out candy. All I do is sit around an watch TV." Replied Mac, looking sad. "I'm sorry, but that's just not ok Mac. You should be aloud to go trick or treating." Said Wilt. "Well what am I suppose to do?" asked Mac. "Sneak out." Said Bloo. "WHAT?" "WHAT?" "WHAT?" WHAT?" "COCOA?" cried everyone. "You heard me, sneak out. Your mom won't ever find out. Just say your going to go to bed early then sneak out." Replied Bloo. "I don't know." Said Mac. "Come on Mac, you want to go trick or treating right?" "Right." "And you want candy, right?" "Right." "Then sneak out."

Chapter 2

That Halloween night, it was time to trick or treat and Mac was getting ready for bed, or, so his mom thought. "Night mom." Said Mac, as he walked into his room. As he got in, he then slipped into his costume, which was a vampire costume, then, snuck past his mom and slipped out the door.

As he arrived at Foster's, he felt a little guilty, but he wanted candy, so he tried to ignore the guilt. He walked into the door. "Hey Mac, come on let's get moving." Said Bloo. Mac looked around. Eduardo was dressed as a sheep, Wilt was dressed as a basketball player, Cocoa was dressed as a werewolf, and Bloo just had a sign that said "GIVE ME". "Ok, let's go." Replied Mac.

They walked to many of houses, and received many of candy. As they arrived at the last house of the night, Mac had eaten too much candy and started getting hyper. He started to jump up and down like a jack hammer, and started to look hie. "Candy! Candy! Candy!" Mac shouted, and ran around in circles. "Mac, Mac, settle down!" cried Bloo. "Wilt, grab him!" Wilt grabbed Mac and shook him around. "Stop it! I'm sorry. Stop it! I'm sorry." Wilt said. But Mac still went crazy. He then bit Wilt on the hand and ran away. "OW!" cried Wilt. "Quick, we have to get him!" shouted Bloo. They all ran after Mac.

As they ran, they saw Mac stealing candy from other kids and eating the candy in one bite. "We have to stop him, but how?" asked Wilt. "Cocoa, Co, Cocoa." Said Cocoa. "No, that won't work, any other ideas?" "We could catch him with a potato sack." Said Eduardo. "A potato sack?" asked Bloo. "Si, a potato sack." Replied Eduardo, as he pulled out a potato sack. "Why do you always carry a potato sack with you?" asked Wilt. Eduardo shrugged. "I like potatoes." He replied. "We don't care! Just give me that and lets go get Mac!" yelled Bloo, as he grabbed the potato sack.

They only got a block, when they saw Mac up against a tree eating candy. "My precious. They wants it, but they can't haves it. It is mine, my precious." Said Mac. Bloo snuck up on Mac then put the potato sack over him. "No, No, No! My candy!" cried Mac. "Sorry buddy, but its gotta be done. Lets go guys." Said Bloo. "Where are we going." Asked Eduardo. "To Mac's house, to see his mom." Replied Bloo.

The End


End file.
